Four Squares, One Square!
Four Squares, One Square! is an episode of Numberblocks. Synopsis The Terrible Twos, The Three threes, now, Sixteen starts to become four fours, they realise they are squares! Story Sixteen lays down watching square clouds. One arrives and asks sixteen what to do. Sixteen tells one he wants to see Four. But Nine comes instead. Nine sees Sixteen and asks, "Bet you can't beat me at being the Tallest!" Nine turns vertical. Sixteen amuses both Nine and One by turning himself vertical. He was taller than Nine, besides Ten. One and Nine go. Sixteen then rumbles and accidently turns square, seperates his blocks by 4 and... 16=4+4+4+4 Four Fours introduce themselves. They then put on individual masks. the first four wears a Wolf mask, the second, The Flapjack Snaffler's top head, the third a four eyed hairy green thing, then the fourth wears a mask that looks like Nine! The four Fours scare One, Two, Three and Four. The four victims scream so loud and explode into ones!. The four Fours scare Five, Six, Seven and Eight. The four victims scream so loud and explode into more ones!. The four Fours scare Nine, Ten, Eleven and Twelve. The four victims scream so loud and explode into even more ones!. The four Fours scare Thirteen, Fourteen and Fifteen. The four victims scream so loud and explode into yet again more ones!. One of the Fours said "Looks like our work here is done!", but suddenly, 120 angry ones hold Forks and torches, the one on the front says, "You pay for blowing us up!". Then in a still scene, you see an angry mob of ones chasing Four petrified Fours. The 4 Fours are at a wall. but then they are surrounded by all 120 ones. one of the 120, who is the original One, jumps onto the top of the wall and tells the other ones to turn back into the numbers they made. they all turn back into numbers 2-15. the Four fours turn back into Sixteen and apologises for causing a mess. and that he wanted to do something fun. Three gets super angry at Sixteen and says, "OH, DO YOU NOW, I KNEW BIG NUMBERS ARE DANGEROUS, I SHOULD BE THE BIGGEST NUMBER, EVER SINCE FOUR CAME, I knew, i knew, I KNEW!" and began to Beat Sixteen up until Eight grabbed the angry number until she touched a single block. Eight tells her nicely to calm down and says that everyone can be dangerous, and when Three summoned the Flapjack Snaffler. Three laughs and so does everyone else. ending the episode. Trivia * The part with the 120 ones chasing the Four Fours took 5 months to create. * The part where Three shouts and wails at Sixteen caused a lot of controversy, one example states that a 3-year old child was taught to shout at people, the mother actually wanted the episode banned for Three's Crucial Behaviour towards Sixteen. * 124 numberblocks were seen at the same time in the episode.